


Just a Trim

by Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s02e26 Basics Part 1, Episode: s03e01 Basics Part 2, F/M, Hair Brushing, Hair cut, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: Hair is an easy sacrifice for her crew.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	Just a Trim

**Author's Note:**

> Flying without a Beta, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Thanks to the Corner for the watch party. 
> 
> I don't own Star Trek, all I get is your enjoyment.

The silver brush glided through her auburn hair, the scent of jasmine shampoo billowed off the strands with every stroke. “You really scared me down there you know,” she said gently, studying his reflection in the mirror as she sat at the dresser. 

“When was that?” he asked, gathering another portion of her hair with his fingers. 

“When you saved that native woman. If you fell, if you even slipped…” she trailed off. 

“Hey,” he dropped her hair and sat beside her on the bench. Chakotay grazed the side of her jaw with his knuckles before tilting her chin to meet his eyes. Her blue irises glistened with the tears that gathered on her lower lid, one more drop and the damn of her strength would be flooded. “I'm alright Kathryn. The crew is safe, Voyager is safe, and the Kazon are long behind us.”

"Everything is good now," Kathryn gave a weak smile. “But if anything happened to you, if I lost you… I don't know if I could survive that Chakotay."

"You would survive Kathryn, I need you to, the crew needs you to." He lay down the brush and cupped her face with both hands. "Promise, if anything happens to me, you will continue to live, and fight, and find a way to get our people." Concern laced his features, his voice was calm but determined.

Kathryn's tears began to spill. The angry warrior once again trying to lighten her burdens. He wiped her tears with his thumbs before pulling her into a kiss. Kathryn rested her hands on his wrists and her lips trembled as they joined. 

"What will I do without you?" She smiled widely. 

“Well for starters you’d probably think of a better person to give you a haircut,” he teased, flashing a pair of dimples which made Kathryn laugh. She dabbed at her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt and Chakotay collected the brush. 

He resumed combing out her hair, pausing only when he found the section of shorter strands from where Ensign Kim cut it a few days earlier. "I'm sorry I put Voyager in danger," he whispered, stroking the ends as if it would make her hair grow faster. 

Kathryn reached up and held his hand. "We made the choice together, Chakotay," she assured him. "Now, if we are both done with our guilt trips, we have another decision to make." She dropped his hand and gathered her hair off her shoulders. 

Chakotay raised his brow in question. "How short do you want my hair to be?" She chuckled, which in turn made him laugh. 

"Having your hair long does have its advantages," he grinned. "And with your hair up, I have the perfect view of your neck." Chakotay pushed the hair from her shoulder then ran his index up and down her pulse. She angled her head and Chakotay leaned down to take advantage. "Just like us, we can hide it."

"An excellent plan Commander," she replied, sighing when his lips finally took her neck, nibbling at her skin, and bearing down at the base of her pulse. "It’s settled then, my hair will just get a trim.”

=/\=

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I love to you what you the reader thinks!


End file.
